Monster in Your Closet
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: Run... Run and hide, there's a monster in your closet tonight. Shudders at your touch, snaps at your voice, spare yourself from the she-wolf within:: Scourge and Amy are happily married with a few kinks to work out. Amy's strange actions mostly.


**_A/N: Yeah yeah, I don't own the Sonic characters except for the OC's, I don't own the song either so yeah. They both go to their respectable owners.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>S.O.S. she's in disguise<br>S.O.S. she's in disguise  
>There's a she wolf in disguise<br>Coming out, coming out, coming out_

"Amy, come on! We're going to be late for my goody-goody twins' destruction!" My husband called to me, I was currently in the bathroom, eyes clenched and head hanging over the sink. My long pink quills were tied up into a bun with a few stragglers hanging loose and falling beside my peach muzzle.

My stomach... It felt like I was going to hurl, my fur stood on ends and a deep and low growl came deep from my throat. I didn't even know Hedgehog's could do that! My muscles were soar, my eyes all blurry, my head spinning. It's been like this for three months now! I already checked if I was pregnant and I'm not. So... What the hell was going on?

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
>Darling it is no joke, this is cacophony<br>The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
>My body's craving, so feed the hungry<em>

Finally I came out of the bathroom to see my husband tapping his foot impatiently. He groaned as he checked his watch one more time, he heard my footsteps coming down the hallway and his green furred ears perked up and he looked my way. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

"A-Amy... You look stunning!" he said coming up to me, I only blushed slightly and smiled up at him, his blue eye's piercing mine as he snaked his arms around my small waist. Neither one of us dared to look away, time slowed down as I watched as he slowly lowered down and claimed my lips as his, which, they already were.

We pulled away seconds later, him teasing me by leaving butterfly kisses on my cheek, down my neck, and ending at my collarbone.

"Scourge-" I whispered, liking the sensation he gives me, but last time I checked, we had a mission to complete. He stopped his teasing and looked up at me, his tongue slightly out as he was licking my collar bone. I blushed but smiled down at him anyways. "-We have somewhere to be, remember?"

He stood up and nodded, "Right, my bad... Let's get going." And with that he grabbed my waist once again and brought a warp ring from his tuxedo pocket, I blushed and hopped no one would be able to see my black panties that where hidden under my knee length black dress. I tucked my purse away, hidden in my shall and I nodded up to him. Scourge picked me up bridal-style and off we went to Castle Acorn on Mobius.

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
>Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it<br>I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
>So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover<br>And tell you all about it_

We arrived on the Balcony of the banquette hall, directly above the kitchen. I looked around, the view was absolutely amazing! Scourge had let me go and was talking into his communicator. While he was doing so I would take this chance to enjoy the scenery, I haven't been here in five years so I wouldn't expect to much to change. I breathed in a sigh of relief to be back home, I looked down at the gold band that currently rested upon my ring finger. I loved my husband dearly and I gave up so much to be with him because he's a wanted man here on Mobius, but there's just nothing like home...

I sighed and looked up, a full moon greeted me hidden behind some big clouds, I smiled at the view of the great beast that hung low over the world, giving it it's welcoming rays of light as it shone over the valley, making the ring pond just miles away shimmer and shine, like it was dancing...

"Amy-" Scourge's voice cut in through my thinking as I looked back at him, his red shades replaced by black ones that hung loosely off of his nose. He looked so handsome in his tux! I smiled dreamily at him, even though he was to far away to tell, I still didn't care. "-It's about time, I need you to fix my looks up so I wont be very recognizable." He said to me, putting his wrist watch communicator away back under his sleeve.

_There's a she wolf in your closet  
>Open up and set her free<br>There's a she wolf in your closet  
>Let it out so it can breathe<em>

After fixing Scourge and making his disguise better, (basically giving him bangs that covered his right eye and giving him brown contact lenses and capping his canines since they where unusually sharp) we were ready to put our plan into action.

"Alright, Miles got Tails' locked up so he is filling in for him-" Scourge told me as we walked to the edge of the balcony. I shuddered at the thought of Tails' being locked up by his evil twin. Literally! "-So according to him King Sonic and Queen Sally will be down within the hour, then that's where you come in and take your prize." Scourge finished and looked down at me, I nodded slightly and looked up at him. Lost of words since this was actually the time I would get Sonic back from all the times he has caused me pain...

"Amy... This is your time, this is what we've been planning for for the last four months. This is what you've been wanting for ten years. This _is your time_ to get what you've desired most!" Scourge said as he turned to me. His now brown eyes looking down to me kindly, he did look different...

"Now... Try not to mess up, you hear?" He said as he kissed my cheek, I smiled and closed my eyes, "I love you so much..." he whispered to me, making sure no one could hear, if there was anyone out here that is.

"I love you too..." I whispered back and kissed his lips, I love him... I really do love him. We broke apart once again and nodded.

"You got your emergency escape ring?" he asked me, grabbing my arms. I nodded and he smiled, a real smile. "Good, if anything goes wrong we'll meet up at the castle back home, alright?" I nodded, he only chuckled and shook his head. "You sure are quiet, contact me if your unsure about anything then we'll meet up, remember Rose-" His chocolaty brown eyes bore into my emerald ones, "Do _anything _to succeed this mission. That is even kill someone. I love you so much." With that said he clipped a rope to the edge and slid down it, I watched sadly as my husband left to complete the mission at hand.

_Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey  
>It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way<br>Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
>The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student<em>

I sighed and looked back up to the full moon once Scourge was gone and the rope taken care of, for some reason the moon gave me energy, and the full moon gave me the most energy I've ever felt... Even more now that I'm outside right under it.

Sighing I pushed my bangs out of my eyes and turned back to the main doorway that lead into the banquette hall, where the celebration would be taking place. I crept in and quietly closed the door behind me and walked around, making sure not to take any of the wine that was being offered. Knowing to good and well that Scourge put something in it.

I walked around some more in till I saw my two tailed fox friend. "Miles!" I called out, drawing his attention to me and he glared slightly. Oh right, this _is_ Miles, not Tails'.

"Amy-" Miles hissed at me as I neared him, he had a martini in his hand and he swirled it around in his glass slightly. "-I would think that a twenty five year old would be able to learn to keep her voice down, even more so since your the queen of Mobieus." Miles finished and took a sip from his glass, his black hair gone and just replaced by three striking golden-orange bangs on his head.

Miles caught me looking curiously up at his hair and he only chuckled darkly. "He wouldn't be needing them anymore." Was all Miles said before I caught onto what he was saying.

"Y-You killed him?" I whispered fearfully, my best friend... Gone?

_To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar  
>And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later<br>Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
>But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy<em>

Miles scoffed and looked over at me, "Of course not! Just died is fur, cut his hair, and knocked him out. He still lives. But now under the name of _ángel caído_" Is all he said before he took another swig of martini.

"Spanish?" is all I asked as he nodded.

"Fallen Angel, he has a completely new memory, and that fur dye wont be coming out anytime soon might I add." Miles finished, joyous on what he did to his goody counterpart. I sighed and eyed his drink.

"You didn't get that-" I asked pointing as his drink.

"From the kitchen? Of course not!" Miles snapped at me. "I'm not stupid, I know _Ryan _has put something in the beverages here. More importantly the King and Queens." Miles said, using Scourge's nick name for the mission. I sighed and nodded, doubting myself for doubting him.

"Right... My apologies. I'll just go set up and we'll be out of here within the next hour or such." I said and walked off. I could tell that Miles nodded at my retreating form and returned to watching the crowd.

_There's a she wolf in the closet  
>Open up and set her free<br>There's a she wolf in your closet  
>Let it out so it can breathe<em>

Moments later I was three floors above, over looking the banquette hall. I had a perfect shot -and view I might add- of the King and Queen. Taking a small box from under my dress I pressed a button and the box grew gradually bigger. I set it down and in a matter of silent seconds there was a big rocket launcher at my feet. Along with a stand, camera, grenades, hand gun, and a machine gun. Curtsy's of Rotor...

Yeah, not really. I broke in his lab recently and stole all the ones he made. I shrugged and placed the stand up and then placed the rocket launcher on it. The last two floors had been guarded, but nothing a little pink hedgehog like me couldn't handle.

_S.O.S. she's in disguise  
>S.O.S. she's in disguise<br>There's a she wolf in disguise  
>Coming out, coming out, coming out<em>

I waited for a few more minutes, during my free time I walked back a few paces and looked out the window at the full moon once again, for some reason I felt drawn to it... And I don't really know why. Shrugging the feeling off I heard trumpets starting to play announcing the king and queens arrival.

Going back to my place I waited for Sonic to be over and down with, but what I hadn't excepted was two cute little twins standing on either side of Sally. _They had kids?_ I thought in surprise and horror. _My Sonikku..._

Sighing I took my place and aimed, I waited for Scourge to give the single. A small wrist watch beep. But during these silent times I watched how happy the twins were... Laughing, giggling, smiling, just having a good old time.

_S.O.S. she's in disguise  
>S.O.S. she's in disguise<br>There's a she wolf in disguise  
>Coming out, coming out, coming out<em>

I heard the wrist watch beep and took aim, when I saw Miles throw the smoke grenades and it filled the room. I fired... I held my breath and closed my eyes once it was gone. Not hearing the explosion, not hearing the people screaming, not hearing anything... I opened my eyes slightly to see a big gaping hole just feet away from Sonic and his family. I sighed in relief and quickly packed my stuff up and brought my warp ring out. Not even listening to the yelling coming from my communicator. Taking one look down at the crowd I could see Sonic and Sally looking up my way. I mouthed an "I'm sorry" and quickly made my escape.

Reentering the bed chamber of the giant castle, I sighed in relief and slumped back down into the black leather couch. Feeling much better I didn't take the lives of Sonic and Sally. Those poor twins would've been devastated, and then what? They grow up to not knowing they are the heirs of the Acorn thrown?

I sighed, rubbing my temples. Not even realizing that Scourge came in in till it was to late. He picked my up by the throat and held me above him, my feet unable to touch the ground.

"S-scourge..." I whispered, looking down at him.

"You didn't go through with it, Amy..." He growled at me, glaring. He dropped me and just watched as I slumped to the ground, holding my throat to try to regain the air I had lost. "It was so perfect, so fool proof." He continued as he picked me up again, but this time he picked me up bridle style so I wouldn't get away.

I gulped and looked up at him, he was staring straight ahead, at a dark and damp closet. My eyes widened as I looked up at him. He tossed my in there and locked the door right after words. "You can come out when you realize what you have done and-" Scourge stopped talking from outside the door. My heart was pounding in my ears as tears rolled down my cheeks. "-You be a good girl and mind." he warned and started to walk away.

The closet was very dark, very damp, and very dingy. At least there was a skylight up above so I could see the moon, the only thing that could have possibly given me comfort now. I sighed as I brought my knees up to my chest and wept into my arms. I loved him so much... I loved Scourge so much... How could I let something like this happen? I should've known...

Seconds began to feel like moments, moments began to feel like hours, and hours began to feel like days... Even though the full moon didn't move at all really. I looked up to it once again and sighed, I felt power... I felt stronger... I closed my eyes and right as I did, the clouds moved and exposed it fully.

I groaned as the surge of power shot through my veins, more then what it was before! My eyes clenched as it felt like my bones where growing, I whimpered and howled in pain as my dress tore and my hair fell out of it's bun, my muscles felt like they were tearing, my bones felt like they where doubling in size, and my god... It felt like I was in hell! My longer nails dug into the floor boards as the big closet suddenly became cramped and too small, almost like I couldn't even breath!

I could smell Scourge approaching, the color drained from my vision and turned red as I snarled and growled, I thrashed about, wanting to get out of this tiny place. "Well-well-well... Had enough?" I could hear the smugness in his voice, thinking he had one. Once I heard the click of that lock I sprang into action and broke that damned door down.

I had tackled Scourge down as I loomed over him, shock and fear etched all over his face. I looked down to see that I had paws instead of hands. I paid no more attention to that as I growled and snapped my new found powerful jaws at him. I could smell an unwelcoming smell as I crinkled my newly sensitive nose to it.  
><em>He pissed himself, how charming.<em>I thought sarcastically.

"W-were w-wolf..." Scourge whispered fearfully as he fainted. I howled out as the full moon crept over across the sky. This is my castle now...

_There's a she wolf in your closet  
>Let it out so it can breathe<em>


End file.
